


Earning It

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Job, Bondage, Chastity Belt, D/s relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Shibari, Subspace, all the holes penetration, blindfold, breath play, deepthroat training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day two of Belle's punishment for a stolen orgasm, and she begs Mr. Gold to stay home from work with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Your guess is as good as mine.

Belle wasn't sure if she enjoyed the chastity belt or not. It felt damn good, and that was precisely her problem. It had been hard to sleep at all, and by the time he was awake she was already feeling needy and desperate.

“Good morning,” she said, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” he replied, reaching up and cupping her breasts. “Did you?”

“I missed you too much,” she said as seductively as she could manage.

“Yeah?” he said, rubbing his thumbs across her overly sensitive nipples as she rubbed herself against his cock. “I'm not taking that off of you early, if that's what you're hoping for, you know.”

She whined and rolled her hips. She could feel a little bit of pressure through the leather when she did it, and that helped a little bit.

“Please?” she asked. “I'll do anything. I swear I learned my lesson.”

“And you'll learn it so much better tonight,” he punctuated his admonition with a pinch of one of her nipples that had her whimpering from arousal.

She could use the safe word to get out of it if she were really that uncomfortable and she knew he wouldn't think less of her for needing it, but she had wanted to be pushed so badly and her pride didn't want to fail. It would be especially galling to use a safe word because something felt too _good._

“Can't you stay home and we can do it now?” she asked. She would be willing to provide all sorts of incentive to get him to fuck her _now_ and not at six.

“As tempting as that sounds, no,” he replied. “I have a full calendar and a conference call. I'll just have to imagine having your lips wrapped around my cock this time.”

She whimpered and collapsed onto the bed next to him. Pressing the palm of her hand into her clit sort of helped ease the tension and she started grinding against it rhythmically. He had said she could do this much.

“Look at you,” he said, rolling over and pulling her hands up to pin them above her head. She started squirming and pressed her thighs together to try to get some kind of pressure there before she cried in frustration. “If I stayed here, I'm not going to make it easy on you, you know.”

She nodded silently and he reached a hand down to slap her thigh just hard enough to get her attention.

“Look at me,” he said firmly, waiting until her eyes were on his before he continued. “If I work from home today then I need you to agree that it's not going to be easy. If you can wait until tonight it will be over much faster. Do you want me to stay?”

“Yes,” she said before her brain could even finish processing his words. “Yes, please Mr. Gold. I'll do anything.”

“Alright,” he said, reaching for the bed restraints and fastening her hands before moving down to fasten her legs spread wide. “I'll be right back, I need to send some emails.”

He got up and took his phone from his briefcase and walked out onto the porch with it. She could sometimes see him moving around if she tilted her head, but the position wasn't great and eventually she relaxed as well as she could into the mattress. Her muscles were all on high alert as the truth of what she'd just agreed to hit her. She honestly had no idea what he had planned, she just knew that there was no way she could go the whole day alone like this. She could already feel her sanity slipping in the time it was taking him to get back from his emails.

Finally, she heard the door open and he was back in the cabin. But rather than joining her again, he went into the playroom and returned with a blindfold.

“I told you this wouldn't be easy,” he reminded her as he tied it around her head. “Can you see?”

“No, Mr. Gold,” she replied.

“Good,” he said, pulling away from her. “Now, no matter what happens I want you to remember that it's just me. There won't be anyone else.”

It was a strange sensation to be entirely blind like this. If anything, it heightened her arousal which was already at a level that bordered on being physically painful. She was so very aware of him, and when she felt something near her face she instinctively turned towards it and felt his cock brush her lips. She opened her mouth to try to take him in, but whenever she thought he was close it moved and she was left chasing it blindly with no ability to be sure she was even close.

When he finally grabbed her hair and pulled her mouth over him it was a sweet relief to finally have him inside her however she could get it. She couldn't control much besides how hard she sucked him, but she enjoyed the feeling of him moving her how he wanted her. It gave her a feeling of purpose somehow, a usefulness she only could discover when he was fucking her face.

Belle was sure that she hadn't ever been happier in her life than she was with his cock in her mouth. She forgot her discomfort and desperation, her entire world was the taste of him. There was no need to even think anymore. All too soon, he buried himself in her throat and she felt him come. She drank him down eagerly, wishing suddenly that there was another cock for her to take when he slipped from her mouth and her arousal came rising back worse than before.

“Good girl,” he said. “Such an industrious little cocksucker, aren't you? So eager to please.”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she whimpered, straining her body toward the sound of his voice. “I want you, please.”

“I'm afraid you need to wait, sweetheart,” he said. “I told you that this wouldn't be easy, remember?”

She nodded and squirmed. She was trying so hard to be good, but her nerves were on fire and he was stoking it expertly.

“Stay still,” he commanded, putting a hand on her sternum and pressing her back into the bed. “Try to rest. I'll be right here working.”

The realization that he fully intended to actually _work_ and not just fuck her into the mattress set her quivering a little, but he stroked her stomach until she settled again. She had asked for this – begged for it, even. She could stop it at any time. It was going to be okay.

He eventually got up and she heard him settle into his chair. Soon enough there was a clicking of keys that told him he had retrieved his laptop and was working remotely. The noise eventually lulled her enough to doze.

She had no idea how much time had passed, but Belle was awoken from her spell by his cock on her lips again. This time rather than chasing it, she opened her mouth submissively and was rewarded when he slid his length straight in. He fucked her gentler this time in long, slow thrusts that forced her to deepthroat him on each one. Sometimes he would hold just long enough that she was reminded she was trusting him to let her breathe, but never past the point where it comfortable.

Belle was sure she must be dreaming, because it felt so perfect and whole to have him like that. She felt complete and safer than she'd ever felt in her entire life. When he finally came in her mouth she felt like she'd had an orgasm with him, even though he hadn't touched her.

He didn't leave her alone this time. Instead, he untied her hands and sat her up and she felt a soft rope being wound around her chest. She recognized the feel of a chest harness as he wrapped the rope around her breasts and neck and then down to bind her arms behind her back.

“Is that comfortable?” he asked as he stuck his fingers into the ropes in a few different places, checking to make sure it wasn't too tight.

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said. She wished he wouldn't stop testing the ropes, but he pulled away soon.

“Can you move?”

She tugged against her bonds obediently but there wasn't enough give to do much more than give herself rope burn so she stopped almost immediately.

“Good girl,” he said, untying her legs and helping her to her feet. He took another rope and bound her thighs together tightly. She could still walk, but it was going to be a challenge.

She felt weak as a newborn deer and wobbled a little against him before she was dropped rather unceremoniously onto one of the new sofas. She struggled onto her side so not to crush her arms and felt him sitting near her head. It was a struggle to get to him, but soon enough she had her head resting on his lap. He began to pet her hair gently and she closed her eyes behind the blindfold and let him soothe her.

“I have my conference call in twenty minutes,” he said. So she had twenty minutes to rest and prepare to please him, then.

Something about being blindfolded and in bondage made it easier for her to deal with her high level of arousal. It had almost become a part of her personality – she was now Belle French, intelligent, capable, bookish, and a cock-whore whose only calling in life was to blow her boss. It felt right.

She heard him doing something on his phone and then the familiar sound of the conference call beginning as he made smalltalk. She rolled onto her stomach and got to her knees with some difficulty. It was impossible to lower her face to his lap with any sort of grace, but she suspected that was part of the allure for him as she felt for his cock with her cheek.

He was already hard when she found it, but at some point he had changed into trousers and he was safely tucked behind the zipper. She could ask for help getting to him, but he was talking which meant the mute was turned off and she could be heard on the other end.

She dragged her tongue along the hard ridge of his cock, trying to decide how to get through the fabric to taste him. Finally, she brought her mouth up to his waist and found his belt in the way. The angle made it more awkward to try to grab the leather with her teeth than it had to be, especially since his only assistance was to occasionally move her head down to mouth at him through his trousers when his erection began to flag.

Finally, she was able to work his belt open with her teeth. The button of his pants provided very little resistance, though the zipper required some maneuvering. She pulled the elastic band of his boxers down as far as she could manage, but she finally felt his bare skin and she sucked the head of his cock into her mouth hungrily.

It wasn't as satisfying as earlier, since she was only really able to take about half of him and he didn't touch her otherwise, but there was a need in her belly to taste him again. Besides, she didn't think he meant for her to get him off on the phone. He would wait until work was done before he gave her what she wanted.

Still, she couldn't help herself as she licked and sucked whatever she could get into her mouth and she began to feel that dull arousal that had been so pleasant since he had tied her up that morning begin to sharpen into a painful point again. She was ravenous for him all of a sudden, and she began working him harder and faster until finally he grabbed her hair and pulled him off.

“Not yet,” he growled in her ear. “Now, behave.”

She nodded and went back to her leisurely sucking and he began speaking into the phone again. Something about a client whose details she couldn't remember, because her entire higher brain function had been replaced by a need to suck his cock.

She was so invested in this task she didn't even notice when he hung up the phone until his hand was in her hair holding her face just above his cock. She could hear him stroking himself in front of her face, but she couldn't quite reach with her tongue. All she could do was wait patiently with her mouth open hoping he would let her taste him again.

He came on her face without warning, and she lapped up whatever she could reach as it landed on her tongue and lips, but she could feel it dripping down her face as he sat her up.

“You look so pretty like that,” he said admiringly. “But I'm going to have to call a client, and I can't have you interrupting me.”

She felt the sofa shift and almost fell over as he stood up, but he steadied her with a hand on her head and she heard his footsteps retreating and the playroom door open. He came back soon and she could hear him doing something else nearby but couldn't tell what it was.

Mr. Gold returned soon, helping her off the sofa and leading her to the window seat where he pushed her down onto her knees facing outside. When she tried to sit back on her heels, he pulled her up straight and pressed his fingers into her mouth. She sucked them in, and he used them to pull her jaw open and slide her mouth over a rather large dildo he had somehow affixed to the window.

“Now, be a good girl while I'm on my call and I'll take the chastity belt off of you when I'm done,” he said. “But I want to see you suck it like you mean it. There better not be an inch of that thing dry when I'm done. I want to see your nose on the window when I come back here. Understood?”

She nodded as best she could with the rigid phallus in her mouth and slid her lips down it's length. It was impressively sized – certainly larger than any real cock she'd ever seen – and she was fairly sure that she wasn't anywhere near the wall when it hit the back of her throat.

Belle struggled to relax her throat and get the rest of the toy in. If she swallowed, she could slowly work her way down it, but soon enough whatever gag reflex she had left kicked in and she had to pull back and gasp for air. She was keenly aware of his voice a few feet behind her, and she knew he was watching her for any slip ups, so she took it back in her mouth again.

This time, she focused on bobbing her head enthusiastically up and down its length. She needed to warm herself up to the full thing, and she was making good progress when she felt her lips meet an obstruction. Apparently, there was a bulbous part towards the base of the toy. So not only would she need to thrust it down her throat, she needed to get her lips wrapped around this wider part.

She pulled back again, breathing through her nose and working her way back down. This last part was wide enough that it toed the line into being painfully big as she opened her mouth wider around it. She could feel the coolness of the glass radiating back to her face, but she wasn't quite there yet when she had to pull back again. The pattern of holding her breath and letting it out again made her a little lightheaded, but she was determined to get the belt off and she pushed forward again, swallowing the dildo down until tears were running down her face from suppressing her need to gag, but finally she felt her nose touching the smooth window and she pulled back again.

She'd done it, but she could hear him still talking and she knew she had to keep doing it until he was back. Each time she did it became easier and easier, and soon she was able to work the whole thing into her mouth with as little resistance as she could any other cock she'd ever taken.

Before too much longer she heard him hanging up and she quickly pressed her face back down the length of the toy, holding it there as his footsteps approached.

“That's my good girl,” he said from behind her. “You're such a natural cock-whore. I don't know why you ever do anything else.”

She slid her mouth back a bit and then back down the toy again. She tried imagining it was his cock and that she was trying to please him. Perhaps it was showing off a bit, but she wanted him to be proud of her and he seemed impressed with this skill.

“Good girl,” he cooed, reaching around to cup her breasts from behind as she sucked the dildo. “You look like a perfect, beautiful little whore there. And anyone who comes by can see you. Maybe I'll let you greet our guests like this when we have that party. I think it'll set the tone for the evening, done you?”

She nodded and prayed he'd remember his promise to take her belt off soon. She was dying for his touch. Finally, she felt his hands go to her waist and the padlock that was there. He unlocked the belt, then moved his hands down further to untie her legs and pull the belt off. The plug in her ass didn't move, but her pussy was so well lubricated that the other one fell right out of her once her legs were spread.

“I think you're enjoying this,” he chuckled. “Such a slutty thing, aren't you? You're just sucking a fake cock and you can't even keep a toy in you're so wet.”

Suddenly he was kneeling behind her. One hand went down her body and he slid his fingers into her slowly. The other hand went up to the back of her head to guide her mouth up and down the length of the dildo. She relaxed into him intuitively, and she was rewarded by his fingers curling inside her rhythmically as he pushed her head all the way down the toy.

She couldn't breathe, and couldn't pull her head back.

“Just relax,” he instructed. “Five...four...three...two...one.”

On one, he released her and she pulled back to where she could breathe again. She inhaled through her nose deeply two or three times, and then his hand was pushing her back down. This time, the count started at ten, but he was stroking her harder and faster as she waited for him to release her.

He didn't give her quite as much time to recover this time before he pushed her head down again for a count of fifteen, but he was fucking her properly with his fingers and she could feel herself teetering on the edge of orgasm.

“Are you close?” he asked her after he'd finished counting, bobbing her head up and down the length of the cock so that she couldn’t quite catch her breath.

 _Mmhm_ was the best she could do by way of acknowledgment, but he seemed to understand anyway.

“Good,” he said. “Don’t come until I tell you to or I’ll put the belt back on and we’ll start this over again tomorrow until you get it right.”

At the high level of arousal she was already at, that didn’t sound like too bad a proposition. She felt drunk on cock, but she wasn’t sure that she could come without his permission if she’d wanted to anymore so she let him push her mouth back down the length of the toy as he fingered her faster. This count started at twenty, and her lungs were burning by the time he was at seven. She thought that she might start panicking, but then he was at two and one and then she could breathe.

“Last one,” he said, pushing her back down. “Twenty-five, twenty-four…”

Belle’s eyes were watering and her heart was racing, but the lack of oxygen just made his fingers feel even better inside her. She couldn’t think anymore, everything was Mr. Gold and _his_ fingers inside of _his_ assistant-slash-slut and she just wanted to please him.

“...three, two, one,” he released her head and ground his thumb into her clit. “Come _now_.”

She fell backwards against his shoulder and the second the air hit her lungs she was already screaming and coming hard on his fingers. She was sure the only thing holding her upright was his shoulder and his fingers hooked in her.

“That’s my good girl,” he cooed, petting her hair as she shook and sobbed. “You did beautifully. Do you have another orgasm for me, pet?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she whimpered. Somehow having that orgasm had only whet her appetite for more of them. If he stopped now she was sure she’d be crying and begging him to fuck her within five minutes.

He pulled his fingers from her and directed her to stand bent over the window seat. This time, he pushed her legs together and she felt the rope being wrapped around her thighs again. She was having a hard time holding herself up with her core muscles when her mouth was pressed over the cock again. She felt another rope threaded under her chest harness and then he must have tied it to the hook over the window because it took most of her weight. He smacked her ass hard and she swayed a little bit but the rope held her up.

“Perfect,” he said, sliding his cock into her pussy in one long stroke. “Now, fuck yourself, sweetheart.”

She was sandwiched tightly between his cock and the dildo on the window, and if she was going to get any friction from him then she was going to have to keep deep throating the dildo to get it.

Belle leaned forward slowly and then slammed back onto his cock again, trying to enjoy the length of him finally filling her. She’d been so desperate for him to fuck her since yesterday, and now she was finally getting her wish, but he wasn’t making it easy at all. Then again, he’d warned her that it would be difficult. She swayed as far off of him as she could manage and back again, but there just wasn’t enough room to get a very long stroke and she had to breathe, as well.

“So hungry for cock, aren’t you?” he said, stroking her spine. “I think I like seeing you like this. It suits you.”

He grabbed her hips and stilled her about midway down the toy before backing away and thrusting into her hard four or five times and then going back to making her do the work. It was the sweetest torture she’d ever experienced when, a few minutes later, he did it again.

“That’s my girl,” he said. “Fuck yourself, sweetheart. You’re doing such a good job. You’ve almost earned that orgasm.”

He punctuated his point with a slap to her ass that had her bucking forward down the dildo again. Something about the combination of being filled in every hole and his occasional smacks to her ass had her on the edge of orgasm already. Maybe she had finally reached that point she’d only heard of where she could come on command.

She was fucking herself on him as fast as she dared with the dildo down her throat, and his fingers in her hips spurred her on. He teased her pussy with the fingers of one hand as she rocked back and forth onto him.

“Come _now,”_ he commanded and she was quivering on the end of her rope instantly as the orgasm washed over her. He held her steady with a hand on her harness as he fucked her through that one and began drawing her toward a second. “Again,” he said and she couldn’t stop herself from coming again after that.

He pulled out of her and released her from the rope holding her upright before pushing her to her knees in front of him.

“Now, show me what you learned,” he said, guiding her lips to his cock.

She took him into her mouth eagerly, sucking her taste off of him and bobbing her head up and down his length. She’d never wanted to make him come more than she did now. He was an easy task after the toy on the window and and soon he was buried in her throat again and his cock was pulsing. She savored the salty sweet of him and sucked him clean before he finally pulled himself out.

They stayed almost motionless for a few moments and she thought he was probably recovering but didn’t dare ask. At last, he grabbed her shoulders and helped her to her feet. He practically had to carry her back to their bed but she collapsed in it eagerly. She was feeling drained and satisfied as he began to untie the ropes from her legs and then her chest and arms.

“I’m about to take your blindfold off,” he said. “You might want to close your eyes.”

She nodded and closed them before he pulled the piece of fabric from her face. She blinked a few times as she adjusted to the light suddenly reaching her eyes, but he was next to her and she could hide her face in his chest.

“You did good,” he said, stroking her back. “So good. I wasn’t sure how you’d do with the toy, to be honest.”

“It was a challenge,” she admitted. “But I’m glad you tried it.”

“Yeah? Then we may try it again sometime.”

“Okay,” she said, stretching her legs and arms before wrapping herself around him. “I had a good time.”

“You’re not done yet,” he said smugly. “I believe your punishment was supposed to be something about coming until you squirt?”

“But I’m so worn out,” she protested. “You just fucked me too good.”

“It can wait until after six,” he said. “But it’s going to happen.”

“I think that could work,” she replied. “Right now I think I need a nap and some cuddling.”

“I could handle both of those,” he said, pulling her tight into an embrace. “Just take a break for now. The rest will wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys the little cameo by Gus here!
> 
> This is fulfilling a prompt for exhibitionism and another one for safewords!

He really hadn’t been kidding when he had said he wasn’t done with her. Belle was blindfolded and strapped to the St. Andrew’s Cross and she had no idea where Dorian was. He’d been moving around the room for a little while, but she had no idea what he was doing.

“Alright, sweetheart,” he said from in front of her. “I think you’ll enjoy this.”

She heard him doing something and she felt a small dildo being inserted into her pussy. It was fairly small, and she was confused at first until she heard a strange noise and it began to inflate inside of her.

“Tell me before it’s uncomfortable,” he said as it continued to grow.

She hadn’t ever felt anything quite like the feeling of being filled completely by the inflatable toy, and as soon as she felt like she couldn’t go any further she said _okay_ and he stopped. She could feel him taping the pump to her thigh with medical tape and then she heard a wet sound like a bottle of lube and she felt another toy being inserted in her ass and begin to inflate.

Belle threw her head back as the second toy stretched her out even further. It was more sensation than she’d ever felt in her entire life.

“Okay,” she breathed. “That’s enough.”

“How does it feel?” he asked her as he taped the second pump to her thigh next to the first. “Good?”

“Yeah,” she said. “It’s just so much.”

“That’s my good girl,” he said. “This is going to be a lot for you to handle. But I think you’ll enjoy it.”

She heard him pulling the tape again, and she felt something hard and plastic being taped against her leg going up to her pussy. She wasn’t sure what it was until it started vibrating and she realized it was the Magic Wand. He hadn’t placed it close enough to do much besides tease her, but damn it was doing a good job of that. There wasn’t much time to think about the gentleness of it when she felt the familiar sensation of clamps being placed over her nipples. It wasn’t tight enough yet to hurt, just a reminder that she was totally at his mercy.

The chair made a scraping noise and she realized he’d sat down to watch her. Somehow, not being able to see him watch her just made her more aroused and she was soon squirming against the bonds. She heard the chair move again, and she could feel him doing something nearby when suddenly she was flipped upside down on the cross.

She couldn’t help but scream a little as gravity was suddenly reversed on her, but once she was used to it, her new position was actually pleasant. She was being held aloft by the straps around her ankles and waist.

“Comfortable?” he asked, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs softly.

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said.

“Excellent.”

He raked his fingernails down her sides softly, and Belle shivered involuntarily at the sensation. He was touching her so gently and it had her skin tingling from the sensation. She felt strangely indulgent being touched like this, especially as his massaging hands made their way to her hips and then over her pussy. He carefully pulled the tape from her thigh to remove the magic wand and then he was running it across her mound and inner thighs and it was sending vibrations deep into her.

It felt like her entire body was being pleasured at once, and when he leaned forward and sucked her clit into his mouth she was sure she saw her life flashing before her eyes for a second. He was teasing her, trying to draw her out as slowly as possible. He’d done this before and it never failed to blow her mind.

He circled the magic wand gently across her, teasing the dildos with it to send the vibrations throughout her body. Biologically, she knew what was happening was that he was teasing the hidden parts of her clit that were buried in her lips and g-spot, but somehow it still felt like sorcery when every inch of her felt like it was coming alive for the first time.

“Tell me when you need to come,” he warned her, though she wouldn’t forget that lesson anytime soon. She might forget her own name, but she wasn’t going to forget sucking on a dildo in a window.

Apparently, he very much wanted to test her newfound restraint, though, and he began moving the dildo in her cunt with his hand. It was inflated so far that he couldn’t really pull it out, but he was able to rotate it in a way that put extra pressure on her g-spot and just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore he started rubbing her clit with the vibrator. She struggled to ask him for her orgasm when her tongue felt heavy in her mouth and her eyes were rolling back in her head, but she somehow managed to alert him to her desire.

“Not yet,” he said teasingly. “When you can ask for it like a good girl you may come.”

She groaned and took some deep breaths, trying to get her mouth to obey her instructions.

“Please, Mr. Gold,” she finally forced out. “Please please please…”

She could hardly remember what she was asking him for, she just knew he needed to grant his permission or she was going to go insane hanging upside down with him teasing her.

“Yes, sweetheart,” he said. “You may come.”

His words were all she needed to send her toppling over the edge with an orgasm that had her toes curling and her arms pulling against her bonds uselessly.

“Disappointing,” he said smugly. “I’d hoped that would get you to scream my name. We’ll just have to try again.”

She could only whimper as he started rubbing her lips with the vibrator without giving her much chance to calm down. He pulled the chain between her breasts to tighten the clamps a bit more on her nipples. She heard a strange noise and she realized he was deflating the vibrator inside of her and she wasn’t so full anymore, but she didn’t have much time to feel the loss before he slid his fingers into her to curl inside her. He was apparently dedicated to driving her insane, and the stimulation of his fingers was already pushing her to her limits without even taking into account the vibrator which he was teasing her with again.

“Ask nicely when you’re ready,” he reminded.

She nodded as well as she could and focused on the lovely ache in her nipples and the way her entire body was tingling from the sensations he was sending through her helpless body.

“May I please come?” she whimpered. Her body was writhing without her consent and she wasn’t sure if she wanted more touch or less, but then he gave his permission and it was too late because she was spiralling down into bliss again.

“Good girl,” he said, taking the vibrator from her for a split second before returning it to her clit. It was too much and somehow not enough. Her body was still shaking from the earlier orgasm and she wasn’t even sure if she’d had another one or if the last one just wouldn’t end.

She felt like she was riding a series of waves and just as one dropped her another one came along and she was being dragged along unable to control where or how she moved and it was all just far too much.

“Stop!” she gasped at last. “Red! Stop, red.”

It was almost an instant change in the entire demeanor of their encounter once she’d said the words. He dropped the vibrator and pulled his fingers from inside her, and then she was rightside up and he’d ripped the blindfold off of her.

“Are you okay?” he asked, unstrapping her ankles and legs from the cross and working his way up so she’d have some support until he could get her free.

“Yeah,” she said. “I’m okay.”

Once he had her arms free he lowered her gently to the soft padding on the floor and rested her in his lap with her back propped up on his arm and her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I probably should have used _yellow_ it was just...too much.”

“ _I’m_ sorry,” he replied, gently unclasping the nipple clamps and tossing them aside. “I shouldn’t have pushed you so hard. Are you ready for me to take the toys out?”

“Okay,” she said, spreading her legs as well as she could in that position. “And you didn’t push too hard. I just...needed a break.”

“Either way,” he said. “It’s my responsibility to make sure you’re comfortable.”

She smiled and then winced as he let the air out of the dildos and suddenly her body was trying to readjust to being empty. When he pulled the first one out of her pussy she flinched and whimpered from the loss and then his arms were back around her again.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he said. “Do you want some plugs for a little while?”

“Yeah,” she said after she’d thought about it. “Or fingers or something.”

“I can do that,” he said, sliding his fingers into her and cradling her like that as her body relaxed into him. “You’ve done very good today, by the way.”

“Thank you,” she replied. “I had a good time. And you can probably take the other plug out now.”

He nodded and she tried to relax as the final toy was pulled from her body leaving her empty and tired and sore. She was still slightly on edge even though she’d been in physical pain from her arousal only a few moments ago, and she always hated the moment toys came out of her anyway.

“If you’d like I can order pizza for dinner,” he offered. “Save you from doing a little bit of work.”

“I think I would like that.”

She’d technically not done anything but be fucked all day, but even so her body was sore and she just wanted to be pampered and spoiled by him a little longer. He smiled at her warmly and rubbed his hand over her mound firmly and the pressure felt so indulgent to her that she pressed her legs together to hold him in place. Having been unable to have a proper orgasm while he’d been fingering her had already come back to bite her and her body was now determined it had missed something.

“Needy thing,” he clucked. “Haven’t you had enough for the day?”

She bit her lower lip and shook her head no. Maybe she’d be able to get him to finger her to an orgasm if she was nice enough.

“Get up,” he said, helping her off of his lap. “Go sit on the bed. Let me order dinner and we’ll see what I can do for you.”

Belle certainly wasn’t going to argue with that offer and he was already on the phone ordering food from the one place that would bring delivery out that far when he joined her in the living room. She waited patiently for him to join her, but instead he sat in the chair facing her once he hung up the phone.

“They’ll be here in about half an hour,” he said. “Now, spread your legs as wide as you can.”

She felt herself growing wet again as she obeyed him. Good things always happened when her legs were open.

“Spread your lips,” he instructed, and she parted herself with her fingers so he could see the wetness he was inspiring. Mr. Gold grinned and leaned forward, thrusting his middle finger into her a few times before pulling it out and tasting her. “Now, Miss French, I thought you were done with orgasms for the day.”

“I can’t help it,” she admitted. “I just need you to fuck me, Mr. Gold.”

He groaned deep in his throat and slid his finger back into her. She sighed and closed her eyes to savor the feeling of him being inside her, even if it wasn’t quite what she’d had in mind.

“All in good time, sweetheart,” he said. “Do you think you’d be up to try something new?”

“Like what?”

“I’d like you to go kneel in the window facing out,” he said. “And I want you to touch yourself until the delivery gets here. Do you think you can do that?”

His request caught her a little off guard. They had certainly discussed being caught in the act before, and it made for a wonderful fantasy, but to actually _do_ it…

“I can,” she replied, suddenly even more excited than she had been. There was something intriguing about the whole idea of it, and she couldn’t get to the window seat fast enough.

She knelt on the soft cushion and braced herself against the window as she settled down with her knees spread far apart. Dorian came behind her and helped with her posture, spreading her legs further and wrapping his arms around her from behind so he could finger her slowly.

“Just like this, sweetheart,” he murmured into her hair, replacing his hands with hers and skimming his hands across her breasts, dragging her own wetness across her nipples. “You look so beautiful, Belle.”

He sucked and nipped at her neck and she felt warm and safe as he turned her head to kiss her lips softly. It was all exciting and new, and she wanted _more_. His hands massaged her thighs gently and she relaxed into his chest as she kept working her clit and entrance. She knew she’d be doing this for awhile, so she was more interesting in warming herself up and being wet and ready than in actually getting to the edge any time soon, and anyway this was better than edging. It was soft and sweet and he kept kissing her neck while she watched the driveway for the arrival of their dinner. She’d never really done anything like this, and it felt indulgent and exciting.

Eventually, she saw the car coming up the driveway and she tensed involuntarily.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he murmured into her ear as he rubbed her shoulders. “Keep going. You can do it.”

She nodded and started teasing herself in earnest now that she knew her release was close. She could do this, she wanted to do this. That familiar thrill of adrenaline and nerves and arousal that settled low in her belly and made her eager to please. And Mr. Gold was behind her, stroking her breasts and arms as she teased herself.

The delivery man was about her age with dark skin and he was already on the porch stairs before he realized what she was doing. There was a brilliant moment when their eyes met and he was watching her in disbelief as she touched herself. It didn’t take long before she felt Mr. Gold step away and go to the door. When he opened it, the delivery man seemed to snap out of his trance and hurried to the cabin to complete the transaction. She almost felt sorry for him in his confusion, but it was so hard to feel anything besides aroused as she heard him stuttering out small talk with Mr. Gold through the open door.

She kept edging herself as Mr. Gold bid the stranger goodbye and came in with the pizza box. He set it down and came back to stand behind her as she watched the pizza man return to his car. The stranger kept turning back to watch her and she smiled as he got into his car and made no move to pull out of the drive.

“Lean forward,” Mr. Gold whispered into her ear before gently pushing the back of her neck. “Let him watch.”

He was unzipping his pants behind her, and she put her hands on the window to hold herself more or less upright and steady as she felt him line his cock up with her entrance and thrust into her in one smooth motion. She whimpered as he he reached his hand around to tease her clit while he fucked her from behind.

“You’re so beautiful, sweetheart,” he said. “Look, he can’t even leave yet. He can’t stop watching you.”

She smiled and watched the stranger as he watched her with a dumbfounded look on his face. It made her feel sexy and safe that Mr. Gold would want to show her off like this and that thought and his fingers were dragging her closer to her orgasm.

“May I come, Mr. Gold?” she asked once she was sure she was ready.

“Yes, sweetheart,” he said. “Come for me.”

Belle swallowed a sob as she felt pure bliss wash over while he fucked her through the climax, thrusting harder and faster until he came inside of her with a groan. He leaned over her back and kissed her neck and shoulders possessively, leaving little marks on her skin. She was completely spent, but it had been a perfect day.

Finally, he slid out of her and put his cock away. She heard him collapse into a chair behind her and she waved to the delivery guy before climbing off the window seat and going to sit in his lap. Presumably, the delivery guy left at some point but Belle couldn’t care less at this point.

“You know we are going to have very prompt service if we order there again,” Dorian teased, brushing her hair back off of her neck. “I imagine that is going to be a story that makes the rounds.”

“I hope so,” she said. “Otherwise I’d be disappointed with myself.”

“You were perfect,” he said. “Absolutely stunning.”

She purred at his compliment and nuzzled his neck affectionately. He’d given her such a nice gift she could hardly stand it. She would remember that encounter forever.

“We can do it again sometime,” she offered. “I think there’s like, three guys renting the next cabin over.”

“We’ll see,” he said with a smile. “I want to make sure we have a little bit of control in all this. And I don’t really want to leave you alone like that, either. Especially since you’ll be here all day with them nearby.”

“You’re so good to me,” she replied, leaning forward to kiss his lips quickly. “We can figure something out, though?”

“Definitely,” he said. “I’ll try to plan something for you.”

He wrapped his arms around her, and she let herself just breathe and be held and cherished by him.

“I am sorry about earlier,” he said out of nowhere and it took her a little while to realize he’d meant when she’d had to use the safeword.

“Please don’t be. I was enjoying it for a long time, and I’d like to give it another try if you would.”

“If you really want to. I won’t push for it.”

“It did feel good,” she said, pulling back a little so she could look him in the eye. “I think it was probably just a culmination of everything else we did today on top of it. If we try some other time when you haven’t already fucked me all day it might go better.”

He smiled at her softly and pulled her forward so he could kiss her forehead.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he replied. “Are you hungry?”

“I could eat,” she said.

He helped her up and led her to the table, and she tried to ignore the little flutter that had been in her heart when he had kissed her forehead. She was in so, so much trouble.


End file.
